Detrás de cámaras
by Eagle Primecee
Summary: El éxito de Coco no le es indiferente a México, sin embargo; dos personajes icónicos del espectáculo mexicano acompañarán a Azucena en ésta historia. Inspirado el Coco; para el foro "Yo amo Hetalia, ¿y tú? " y Reto FF 2018 Créditos en la imágen: Spirit Wolf Angel en DevianArt.


_El presente fanfic particpa en el reto especial Érase una vez para el foro "Yo amo Hetalia, ¿y Tú? Y Reto Fanfic 2018._

 _Los personajes de Hetalia como la película Coco no me pertenecen, solo soy dueña de mis OCs._

 _Créditos de la imagen: Spirit Wolf Angel en DevianArt_

* * *

 _ **Detrás de cámaras**_

 _(Un trago)_

Cuando era niña, esperaba con ansias el día de muertos. Sí, escucharon bien, Día de muertos. Y si te preguntas con qué se vienen; una mariposa con chocolate, pan y otras cosas que se colocan en un altar junto con flores de cempasúchil y una fotografía de un familiar que haya quedado éste mundo.

En el cristianismo se conoce como el "Día de los fieles difuntos", pero; ¿Quién ha celebrado el día sabiendo que mi bisabuela? Xóchilt ya hacía un buen año que lo celebraba como lo acabo de describir.

El año pasado, una empresa gringa sacó una hermosa película llamada "Coco" y hasta la fecha; mamá Coco, Miguel Rivera, Ernesto de la Cruz y Héctor continúan vigentes; bueno, un tal grado que Ernesto es confundido por los niños de kínder y primaria con el mismísimo Emiliano Zapata. Si bien es cierto que la empresa del ratón tiene buena mercadotecnia, el nombre de la computadora que está detrás de las cámaras o, como diría en un programa de televisión: "Lo que la gente cuenta".

 **1**

En algún lugar de la provincia mexicana, donde la música, el folklor y las tradiciones son marcadas, se encuentran muchas familias adornando sus hogares con motivo a la fiesta del día de los muertos. Los más pequeños de la casa procuraban consiguen robarse algún dulce del altar pero, las abuelitas, con un sexto sentido súper desarrollado impedían el atraco de los nietos.

-¡Ahí te van a jalar de las patas los muertos por agarrarles su comida!

Una manera muy particular de espantar las jóvenes generaciones de aquel entonces. Sin embargo, en las casas vecinas había una niña que estaba escuchando en sí entonces a una "emblemática canción" (si es que tiene) de un grupo peculiar y "cantándola" según el ritmo.

-Hago como iguana, hago comoquito, hago como pollito, hago como ballena, hago como vaca muu, pero ustedes lo que quieren es: El gato volador ... El gato volador ...

Y así fue como empecé el Reguetón pero esa es otra historia y a la pequeña de cabello castaño bailar siguiendo el ritmo de aquella singular canción. Podría pasarse el resto del día, salvo que alguien la quitara el disco y el otro saque dando un giro de trescientos sesenta grados.

" _Qué te ha dado esa mujer, qué tan tan tan engreído querido amigo ..."_

La pequeña persona reconoce la voz de ese cantante conocido como "El Inmortal". Ocupa el auditorio auditivo para las personas de la casa.

-¡Abuelito! - mencionó con berrinche pero accedió a regañadientes mientras observaba a esa figura singular: Un hombre de unos sesenta años, de complexión robusta dando pasos pequeños; usando un traje gris enviando en un sillón amplio a sus condiciones físicas.

-Discúlpame hijita, pero tu abuelita quiero escuchar a Pedro Infante. - Mencionó con voz animada, sonriéndole a su nieta.

La niña se quedó sentada en su lado escuchando cantar al artista.

-Cantaba muy bonito Pedro, pero más me gusta que sus películas. - Dijo la pequeña animada.

-Ésos eran artistas, no ahora todos los artistas se operan, y en el caso de las mujeres, ya nada de ella hijita. - Sonrío acariciándole la mejilla. - Tu abuelita tampoco me deja comer un dulce del altar.

-Sin contar que tiene usted "azúcar" abuelito.

(Qué manera tan cariñosa de llamar a la diabetes)

-Pero ya no falta poco y nunca más nos vamos a poder comer los dulces.

-¡De acuerdo!

Al menos había dicho la pequeña mientras cruzaba los dedos a la espalda de su abuelo, cuando en un descuido de los adultos, la niña se había robado un dulce y se comió en un santiamén.

Había transcurrido el día y en el altar se había colocado fotografías de la familia que se había adelantado en el camino. La niña sabía que eran sus familiares aunque nunca los conoció en sí, y sin embargo, no podía faltar en el altar la imagen del inmortal.

-Abuelita sí que es fan de Pedro. - Dijo con intención.

La noche había llegado y como en esa ocasión el día de muertos había caído en domingo, el otro aprovechaba hasta la televisión hasta la tarde, y como es clásico; el sueño puede más y terminó dormido justo cuando pasaba la película de _Los Tres García._

Sin embargo, para el futuro de la mañana, el ladrido de los perros se hizo más intenso que lo hizo a la menor fuertearse y hacer berrinche. Cerró los ojos, tratando de conciliar el sueño cuando repentinamente.

-¡Azucena!

La niña estaba más en brazos de Morfeo.

-hmmm, ¡cinco minutos más!

-¡¿Quién dijo que podías comer los dulces antes que nosotros ?!

Aquella menor comenzó a sentir un poco de miedo y se inscribió como un taco con los cobertores que tenía.

-¡Hay nanita! - Empezó a rezar el padre nuestro, el Ave María, al ángel de la guarda y al invocador incluso al Enmascarado de Plata para que la protegieran.

Se hizo silencio.

 **2**

La menor había despertado y descubierto que ya no estaba durmiendo, que podía estar caminando por las calles de su ciudad, con la salvedad que era de día y podía reconocerse por los transeúntes que caminaban por el mismo camino. Azucena comenzó a sentir un poco de miedo.

-Esa señora. - Dijo al reconocer una mujer de apariencia robusta saludándola cordialmente. - Es Doña Mariola, llega a la misa y se murió hace dos años.

Aquella infante observaba a su alrededor.

-¡Mami, papi, abuelita! - Empezó a gritar y personas pareciendo no verla o atender su problema cuando repentinamente.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - Se escuchó a espaldas de la menor gritando alegremente, lo que provocó que Azucena gritara asustada.

Y así como había surgido el grito, también apareció una mujer de la tercera edad vestida de negro dándole bastonazos al gritón.

-¡Si serás animal! - Expresó con severidad. - ¡Acabas de asustar a la niña! Hasta cuando vas a aprender sinvergüenza! - Dijo mientras le jalaba las orejas.

Aquel gritón tenía el traje de charro y se quejaba de dolor ante el trato de la señora.

-¡Aaayayaayaay está bien abuelita! - Mencionó el hombre rindiéndose ante la "abuelita".

La menor se queda sorprendida al ver las figuras que están presentes, tenerlas frente a frente.

-¡¿Pedro Infante, Sara García ?!

Los grupos observaron cuidadosamente a la menor mientras sonreían.

-Sí señor. - Dijo la abuelita - Vine a acompañar aquí a mi "nieto" porque como es muy recordado no hay nada que pueda hacer que ocurra un alboroto allá en el "otro mundo" y no quiero que a la hora nos meta a todos en problemas.

-Pero abuelita ... - Dijo suplicante el mencionado.

-¡Tú te callas! - Expresó tajantemente la anciana, mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro. - Cada año venimos a visitar el mundo de los vivos y del paso, hacemos la obra de caridad para regañar a los niños que no obedecen a sus mayores.

-Y, ¿todo esto porque me comí un dulce? - Se preguntó Azucena tratando de asimilar.

-Así es pequeña. - Respondió tranquilamente Pedro. - Pero eso de "jalar las patas" es para infundir miedo, pero ahora con solo lo digan del tal "Chucky" hasta mojan los pantalones. - Hizo una pequeña pausa. - Cuando te veo, me haces recordar cuando era niño. Pero aprovechando que estamos aquí, ¿qué te parece si platicamos mientras caminamos? ¡¿Te parece ?!

Azucena asintió mientras leía la zurda a Pedro y la diestra a Sara para poder caminar tomada de la mano.

 **3**

Conforme avanzaban en el recorrido, observaban que las personas podían saludar cordialmente. Su voz era escuchada en ese sitio, todo parecía estar en el mundo de los vivos llegaban ansiosos por compartir ese momento con sus seres queridos, sin embargo, en uno de los portales que él tenía en la ciudad había un señor llorando amargamente.

Azucena se siente mal por él.

-¿Ustedes lo conocen? - Preguntó a sus dos guías quienes le acompañaban.

-Pedro - Dijo Sara García - Ve a atender a Héctor, necesito alguien con quien platicar.

La menor pregunta no pudo continuar preguntando y así como Héctor, encontró en su camino varias personas llorando amargamente pronunciando el nombre de sus seres queridos. Ambas mujeres decidieron sentarse en una banca.

-¿Por qué están tristes? - Preguntó Azucena mientras esperaban a Pedro.

Aquella mujer a la pequeña con ojos compasivos y la otra con palabras que no se puede entender.

-Porque son almas en pena, sufren por sus seres queridos: cuando hay odios, rencores o la familia atraviesa problemas serios, ellos no pueden descansar en paz y en "esta vida" sufren por ello.

-Y ¿eso fue lo que le pasó a Héctor?

-Algo así, pero especialmente un Pedro para que nos cuente la historia. Por ahora quisiera un agua fresca porque con este calor, siento que me estoy desmayando. - Hizo un ademán de abanicarse para refrescarse.

Sin embargo, el llanto amargo de esas almas logró despertar la empatía de quienes les escuchaban, la pequeña quería llorar con ellos, no podía imaginarse ese día, su familia llegaba a vivir ese tipo de situación. Al poco tiempo llegó Pedro mientras se sentaba a lado de la niña.

-¿Pudiste consolar a Héctor? - Preguntó curiosa Azucena.

-A poco te contó algo mi abuelita. - Expresó en tono vacilador el hombre.

-¡Yo no soy chismosa! - Respondió la anciana - ¡Y solo porque está la niña en medio no te doy otro bastonazo, sinvergüenza!

-¡No se esponje abuelita! - Expresó animadamente Infante.

-¡Meeh! - Hizo un gesto de berrinche.

Azucena se comenzó a reír de esa peculiar escena. Sin embargo quedó observando un Pedro para que le platicara.

Pedro se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a contar la historia.

-Verás Azucena - Expresar el hombre moderando la voz - Cuando nosotros dejamos el mundo de los vivos, llegamos a este sitio conforme a nuestras obras; es decir si vamos a buenos o malos, todos estamos en este lugar y recibimos el premio del castigo que merecemos, pero el caso de Héctor traspasa la barrera que nos separa a ustedes los vivos de nosotros los muertos: de que él vino, no ha pasado un solo día en que se puede regresar con su familia y volver a abrazar a su hija. Llegó todo abatido, no se resignaba a aceptar que ya no era la última vez, sin embargo; aunque su esposa y el resto de su familia si puede pasar la barrera, él ... tiene que resignarse.

-Pero eso es injusto. ¡No debería suceder! - Replicó la menor.

-No lo es, pero sí como él, hay mucho en este sitio con el que volver a recuperar el tiempo perdido y disfrutar de su familia y el tiempo en el único que es capaz de reconciliar a partes, mientras que el recuerdo y las cosas oraciones continúen, nosotros seguiremos viviendo.

-Nunca olvides Azucena, que la familia siempre estará unida aunque sus miembros se enfrenten y vengan a este sitio.

Repentinamente ocurre un temblor en ese lugar y la menor intenta aferrarse a ellos pero una luz cegadora hace que ellos se pierdan de su vista.

-¡Azucenita, despierta! - Expresó una voz femenina. - Tenemos que ir al panteón a arreglar.

Era la voz de su mamá quien quiere decir que era hora de despertar.

 **4**

El dos de noviembre había llegado y el panteón tenía adornos en el cempasúchil, juncia, flores de diversos aromas como en algunas lápidas podía percibirse el incienso. La gente que llegaba a arreglarse por el largo corredor principal.

Habían llegado a una Perpetuidad que tenía una forma de pequeña capilla, que medía aproximadamente dos metros en donde se veía inscrito el nombre de la familia y quiénes permanecían sepultados.

La menor observaba como se esmeraban en el arreglo de la misma mientras su abuelo permanecía sentado observando como su hija y su esposa realizaba el trabajo. Azucena fue a acompañar a su abuelito y le contó lo que vivido. El anciano sonreía y disfrutaba escucharla. Sin embargo, su mirada se entristeció cuando le contó sobre Héctor y las almas que escuchó llorar.

-¡Ay hijita! - Se escuchó la voz con pesar. - Bien dijo mi madrecita que la familia siempre está cuidando y que no descansan en paz cuando hay problemas, el tiempo es el único que hace que las personas sean perdonadas.

-Abuelito - la menor tenía la mirada cristalizada tratando de no llorar. - No sé qué pasará pero pase lo que pase, siempre lo querré.

El anciano acarició la mejilla de su nieta mientras le sonreía cálidamente.

-También yo hijita, también yo.

 **5**

Desde esa ocasión, mi vida no fue la misma y aprendí a comprender lo que hermosa hermosa representaba. Han pasado veinte años desde que tuve ese sueño y ahora soy una mujer que escribe sus memorias en esta historia. La vida continúa, ya una vez de la ausencia de mi abuelo, todavía sigo extrañando su voz, la forma en que me miraba, el poder compartir mis historias, su risa y conversar con él.

A veces quisiera detener el tiempo y poder regresar para poder convivir nuevamente y comer a escondidas los dulces del altar. Sin embargo, su presencia ha estado conmigo por siempre y cuando haya muerto, él acude a mí cuando estoy dormida, dándome mensajes para la familia y los comparto.

Todavía agudo viendo películas de Pedro Infante y Sara García mientras las tardes me siento con mi abuelita a escuchar música del recuerdo.

Así como esta historia es una de tantas que están presentes en las familias mexicanas, fueron transmitidos los sentimientos de que "Coco" alcanza el éxito.

 _Recuérdame, hoy tengo que ir mi amor ..._

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Águila._


End file.
